


Be A Good Girl Lucy

by ThyShaltNot



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: F/F, Kind of rapey, PokemonXTrainer, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyShaltNot/pseuds/ThyShaltNot
Summary: While looking for the answers for Tim and a good story to kill, Lucy runs into a *little* bit of a problem once she runs into a curious Ms. Norman.





	Be A Good Girl Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing and reblogging a fan art on Tumblr of Ms.Norman straddling Lucy Stevens I've had a lot of people ask me to do a mature fanfic of them so here it is. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Ryme city was full of scams and scandals, curious crimes and constant hidden inside work that no one ever seemed to bat an eye towards. It was the city known to ‘live in peace’ with pokemon but where was the peace really being held? Lucy Stevens had a huge curiosity as to why so many people had been going missing or dying. That’s the thing that no one talked about because it was always discussed behind closed doors and who had access to those doors? This girl. Very loud and dominate in what she wants but also very soft and quiet when studying a well hidden story that she hungry to uncover, Lucy snuck by the door and tapped Tim on the shoulder.

The taller boy jumped and she sighed “I’m here and I got this” She held up a key.

“Sweet, now where’s that other thing?”

She arched an eyebrow “What thing? You said to only bring the key”

“R-right” He stuttered and unlocked the door they barricaded themselves against. He opened the door and they slide into the room which was rather large and empty as if it had been cleaned out. “I thought you said this was it?” Tim said looking around the room.

“It was, I was just in here yesterday.” She looked around the empty room “I can’t believe it, they cleared this whole place out.” She took her hat off and pulled her bangs back and huffed “Okay, you stay here. I’m going to see if this office is empty too. Go ahead and check the closets and see if there’s any possible way that anything could be left behind”

“I doubt it” Tim whispered to himself but not low enough to where she couldn’t hear him. He looked to her and saw her glaring at him. “Sorry, I’m just saying” She waved him to stop and he did.

Lucy slowly opened the office door. She was about to look both ways to make sure no one was there before entering before she got pulled in and pinned against the door slamming it shut. She tried to yell and fight back but a hand was covering her mouth and two other hands held her arms up against the wall.

Tim ran to the office, knocking on the door “Lucy! Are you okay?” He yelled. He could only hear muffles. “I’ll be back to get help! I’ll go get Pikachu and Psyduck!” Both pokemons where kindly asked to stay in the car due to the fact that neither of them knew how to be properly quiet. Tim ran out the room to go get the two pokemons leaving Lucy alone with the mysterious other who had her trapped.

After allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness she could see that a woman in a suit with sunglasses on held her in place. The woman tilted her head from side to side reading the young girl in front of her, her pink hair falling in her face slightly. Lucy struggled against the taller woman but didn’t budge much, instead the grip tightened and she pressed herself into her to keep her from moving. She could sense that there was something off about this woman but she couldn’t figure it out till she felt the familiar slimy feel of a Ditto around her waist. The pokemon had slightly lifted up her shirt, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants then started to take the shape of her body in it’s warm slimy coating. The Ditto smirked evilly before letting itself in by pushing itself into her pants while holding her firmly against the door. Lucy managed to get a hand free and started to shove the pokemon away but the pokemon was too strong for her in human form, it continued to melt and mold itself between her legs. She whimpered in discomfort as it inserted itself into her, she refused to give up fighting and kept trying to push away as hard as she could. She felt disgusted with what was happening, it was wrong and shamed upon to mate with a pokemon but it seemed she had no choice in this situation, she was being forced by the pokemon to act.

Ditto thrusted itself deeper and deeper, the warm, goopy, purple, slime coated the inside of the young journalist walls and the outside. After a moment of fighting Lucy no longer wanted to fight back, it was beginning to feel pleasurable. Instead of pushing away she began to hold onto the taller woman’s tie. The Ditto became more excited in the human finally giving in and began to thrust harder into her. Norman moved its hand off of her mouth and licked its lips before taking her hat off and throwing it onto the floor leaving her long blonde wavy hair to fall down. Then its hand glided up her neck to her cheek where Lucy then open her mouth ready for them to put their thumb in her mouth so she could tease her but instead Norman leaned forward and licked her tongue with hers and rolled it round before grabbing the blonde by the hair and hitting her head against the door by kissing her hard. Their tongues wrestled for a minute before she started to thrust her harder into the door.

Lucy moaned but was muffled with the kiss her legs felt like jello and she didn’t think she could stand any longer so she raised her left leg up around the Ditto’s thigh so that the demanding pokemon would understand she wanted up.

Norman got the message and let go of her other arm then picked her up off the floor into her arms allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist and her arms around her shoulders to hold herself up. Norman then carried Lucy to a round table and sat her down onto it and thrusted faster. Lucy bit her bottom lip before leaning her head back and letting out a soft moan, she was about to come, but then the pokemon slowed down to a near halt, shoving itself as far as it could possible go inside her before stopping and holding itself still.

Lucy realized the pokemon wasn’t trying to mate with her, it was just wanting to play with her, she whimpered in disagreement and tried to grind herself against the woman but the pokemon pulled itself out wanting to see the young girl suffer but she wasn’t going to have it. She kicked her boots off and pulled her pants off. She wanted to make sure that Ms. Norman saw everything she had in store for her. She glared up at the taller figure that towered over her with blue puppy eyes that didn’t work. Lucy then reached down and began to pleasure herself, if Ditto didn’t want to finish what it started then she’ll do it herself. She leaned back on the table resting herself on her elbow to get a good angle and started to moan rather she meant to or not, she was just trying to bring the Ditto to attention to prove she wasn’t playing games anymore and she wanted it now.

Norman leaned forward hovering over Lucy who was now making herself squirm underneath her. Her heavy breathes fogged up the sunglasses making it hard for her to see if the pokemon was even looking at her or something else. She bit her lip, and tossed her now messy hair to the side and fingered herself faster ready to come again. She held her mouth open ready to let out a loud moan but then she felt a tight hard grip on her wrist and a rough tug, pulling her hand away. Before she could get mad and ask what the hell was up with the pokemon, it slammed itself back inside her making her scream for a split second before the pink hair woman cuffed her hand back over her mouth to muffle out the rest of the unexpected scream of pleasure. It then grabbed onto her thigh and sank its nails into her and began to pound her into the table making her slide up the table the first three hits before it had to grab both of her legs and drag her back to the edge of the table again. Lucy held onto the edges of the table so she wouldn’t slide anymore while the Ditto continued to pound into her. She bared her teeth and growled trying not to scream until Norman started to hit the spot. Lucy grabbed onto the white buttoned up shirt Norman had on and began to pull on it before moaning loudly and covering up her own mouth up with one hand. She knew the routine at this point, you can’t be too loud, it was part of the game. She rolled her eyes back and shook as they both finished together, Lucy let out a few soft muffled moans with one right after another in a sign of relief. Norman pulled out and stood back to look at their cum slowly drip out and onto the table edge. The white substance curving around the edges before coming together to form a drop then ascending to the floor.

Even though the Ditto was done the blonde wasn’t. It was getting hot in the room so she took her jacket off only leaving her shirt on. She then sat up and shoved the pokemon to the floor and sat on top before she started to ride the pink hair shapeshifter leaning forward with her hands on its stomach for support. It grabbed her thighs, it’s fingers melting into her skin to hold her in place while she grinded them holding the same pace for a moment before picking it up. She grabbed the edges of her shirt and lifted it up to reveal her stomach and bottom of her boobs. The way her body slithered back and forth and the sunlight glistened on her skin like the scales of a snake mesmerized the Ditto. She huffed a moan, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together to hum another moan as she pounds herself into it, running her hands down her body onto the womans bare stomach when she lifted her shirt up from her pants untucking it so she could feel her skin.

Norman let out a sigh which turned Lucy on even more since they never made a sound the whole time they’ve been fucking, she felt accomplished in finally making the Ditto relieve a sound of pleasure and took pride in, by slowing down almost to a stop so the Ditto could feel every inch of her on the way in and out of her. This made the Ditto squirm and moan, tightening its grip on her thighs. Lucy smiled because she finally figured it out. How to play the game right and win it back.

At this moment Tim arrives on the other side of the door with the other two pokemon. He tries the door again which is was locked thankfully and he bangs on the door to get Lucy’s attention “Hey you still in there? I got Pikachu and Psyduck now we’ll get you out in no time”

The pounding at the door freighted the Ditto making it jump up but Lucy pinned it back down to the floor and leaned forward where their faces were inches from each other. She pressed her index finger to her lips “shhhh” She shushed to the pokemon under her “I’m about to come” She whispered. She continued to grind slowly before starting to pound into them trying not to moan too loud. The pokemon let out a soft moan feeling it’s knots starts to swell up.

Meanwhile Pikachu had his head against the door trying to listen, all he could hear was rustling and faint groaning. “I think she’s in distress” Psyduck could feel that something was off. Pokemon’s could feel and understand their human companions emotions and thoughts through their bond and he couldn’t feel fear or danger but whatever it was still didn’t fit his standards so he wasn’t actually worried. “Alright guys get ready for this” Pikachu took a couple steps back.

On the other side of the door Lucy was finishing what had originally started off as a fight alone but will soon be a victory to win. She put in one final hard thrust calling it the end of the battle with her walls tightening around the sticky knots inside her while she dug her nails into the chest of the artificial woman under her. She let out a small squeak and bared her teeth where she tried to keep herself from moaning, she then sat on top of the pokemon panting and ran her hands through her hair to get the blonde stands that had fallen in her face during the act to put back into a ponytail. She looked down at the pokemon and leaned forward to give it a quick kiss “You wanted to try and feel something because you were lonely right?” She whispered. The Ditto shook its head up and down “Did you?...Feel anything?” It shook its head no before helping her grab her clothes, it felt guilty about it all. Even though it did it out of pleasure and fun it was still disappointed with the outcome. Lucy quickly noticed and cupped its face “It’s okay” she stroked its cheeks with her thumbs “You did what you thought you needed to do as I did too. It’s okay” She smiled then pulled it up and opened the window for it to escape.

Pikachu was ready to run into the door with Psyduck held over his head as a ram but the door open and out came Lucy. “Sorry there was a uh...uh, rat. Uh Rattata, I let it out the window so no worries” She smiled.

“Oh, okay, well, did you find anything?” Tim started to push by and Lucy quickly looked behind her to make sure the Ditto was gone.

“No, I was too busy fighting the Rattata, obviously” She looked down to Psyduck who glared at her “What?” Psyduck could smell the Dittos marking on her “What?! Is it your head again?” She reached down to pet him but he hissed, swatted her hand away and waddled off. She rolled her eyes and knew exactly why he was acting this way, he knew. “I know, you’re mad but now’s not the time okay? I’ll explain it later” Psyduck looked at her then stuck his beak up in the air. He accepted it but still was going to be mad about it because it was wrong.

They ended up not finding anything and headed home. Lucy and Psyduck laid in bed where she explained what happened and even though Psyduck understood what had happened and why it had to happen he still shivered in disgust. Meanwhile Lucy laid there staring at the ceiling still thinking about it, making herself get hot and bothered, hoping she’d see the pokemon again.


End file.
